


Lord Tubbington Saves The Universe

by loudmouthgeek



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Glee
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudmouthgeek/pseuds/loudmouthgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trying in enjoy a quiet day in their new place before life becomes hectic again, Brittany and Santana's plans are turned on their ear when a madman in a blue box shows up needing some assistance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lord Tubbington Saves The Universe

Brittany and Santana had just put the last of their stuff away and were feeling more than a little giddy at the fact that they now officially lived together. Their apartment was small but nice and centrally located between their schools, neither of which had started back up yet. They still had a couple of weeks before their lives became horribly busy and their time together diminished considerably. As such they were relishing some alone time, not in the way either of them would have liked since they were too tired from the move for that. Instead they were taking turns feeding each other ice cream.

Brittany had her spoon almost to Santana’s lips with a scoop that was half chocolate/half strawberry cheesecake when Santana turned her head when she heard something. It was a repetitive Whooshing sound, over and over again. “Britt, do you hear that?”

“Hear…?” Brittany stopped and started again, “Oh yeah that. Tubbs, you’re friends are here!” she called out. “I don’t know why I call for him, he never listens.”

“Brittany what are you…” Santana was cut off by the sound of what sounded like multiple sets of feet clambering down their fire escape very quickly. Brittany handed off the ice cream bowl to Santana as she stood to walk towards the window. She pulled open the curtains just in time to see a man stoop down in front of the window.

Santana thought he looked like he could be one of their professors: tweed jacket, suspenders, and a bowtie. She set the bowl down and followed Brittany towards the window as the man outside was joined by two others who she could only see their legs, one pair of which was really nice looking Santana had to admit. The guy in the bowtie smiled and waved at Brittany with a strange familiarity.

Brittany lifted the window open and said, “Doctor? Is that you?”

“Hello, Brittany,” he replied jovially, in some sort of British accent, “Yeah, it’s me. Bit confusing, I know. New face, new friends, all that. Mind if we come in?”

“Please,” Brittany said offering him a hand crawling through the window. His friends followed with the first guy helping in the sexy legs which happened to be attached to an absolutely stunning red headed woman whom Santana was most certainly _not_ staring. She was followed by some other guy. The bowtie guy held his arms open and Brittany leaned into him to give him a hug. “It’s good to see you again, Doctor.”

“Yes, it’s been quite a while,” he agreed, “Well for me. How long’s it been for you?”

“More than a year,” Brittany said.

As they let go, he looked up from Brittany to Santana and said, “Hello, I’m The Doctor. You must be Santana. I’ve been dying to meet you for decades. Brittany’s told me so much.” Santana said nothing, still not sure what to make of the three people who had suddenly shown up in her place. Meanwhile, the redhead gently cleared her throat. “Right, terribly sorry!” he said glancing back, “Ponds, this is Brittany Pierce and her lady love, the enchanting Santana Lopez. They are His Lordship’s attendants.” He looked back to Brittany and Santana. “That’s Amy and Rory, they like to travel with me.”

“Some days better than others,” Rory said.

“Stuff it, Rory,” Amy said.

“So,” said Brittany, “Are you just coming by to visit? I can put the kettle on.”

“Less of a social visit, I’m afraid, and more of a universe-in-peril-type thing,” The Doctor said, “Is the lord of the manor about?”

“He’s somewhere,” Brittany said, “I don’t know where.”

“No worries,” he said whipping something out of his pocket pointing it at Brittany as it extended and started glowing green and humming.

“New screwdriver?” Brittany asked.

“New TARDIS too,” he said, “You should come have a look.”

Santana didn’t even know where to start asking questions at this point. He moved… whatever that thing was up and down the length of Brittany’s body and then followed… something down the hall towards the laundry machines.

“I wouldn’t mind a cup of tea,” Rory said as Amy followed after The Doctor.

“Rory!” Amy admonished.

“Does it take five people to find one cat?” he asked.

“It’s okay,” Brittany said, “I’ll get it started. You guys go talk to Lord Tubbington.”

“Thank you,” Rory said before following after The Doctor and Amy.

Brittany went to the kitchen with Santana hot on her heels. She was finally coming out of her stupor and the back log of questions started coming to her. “Brittany, who the hell are these people that we’re just leaving alone in our place?”

“He just told you,” Brittany said, “He’s The Doctor and they’re his friends, Amy and Rory. The Doctor and Lord Tubbington go way back. I’ve told you about him before.”

“You most certainly have not,” Santana said.

“I have too,” Brittany said, “Lots of times.”

“Like when?”

“San, I know I’ve told you about when my friend, The Doctor, would come to see Lord Tubbington and me. Every time you’d come over and he wasn’t all grouchy and staring at you and stuff, when he would was up and running around and happy and stuff. Or like when you asked me who taught him how to do the dishes.”

“That was… I thought you meant like the vet had come and given him the kitty equivalent of Prozac or something.”

“Nope, that’s him,” Brittany said as she pulled a sleeve of paper to-go cups down off top of the refrigerator. “He doesn’t practice medicine. He’s just called The Doctor. He’s really an adventurer.”

“And he’s talking to Tubbs?” Santana asked. Brittany nodded as she pulled tea bags out of a cabinet. “How?”

“He speaks cat,” Brittany said, “He was the one who told me that his name was Lord Tubbington. Before that we all called him Fuzzy.” The kettle started boiling just a moment later. Brittany switched it off and called, “Tea’s coming up.”

The Doctor, Amy, and Rory made their way back to the kitchen. “Good news,” The Doctor said, “Well, good news for me and for, well, the universe… bit of an inconvenience for you, I’m afraid. He says he’ll help but only if his attendants accompany him. So whatdya say, Brittany, Santana? Want to pop a hundred million years into the future and help stop some bloody git from destroying the universe because his girlfriend broke up with him?”

“Can we go on a vacation somewhere after?” Brittany asked.

“You drive a hard bargain,” he said extending his hand.

Brittany shook his hand and then looked at Santana who was looking at Amy once again. Brittany elbowed her gently and said, “We’ve gotta go save the universe, stop staring.” Once Santana snapped out of it, Brittany said, “Can you pour the tea while I go get Lord Tubbington and grab a bag for us?”

Ten minutes later they were all up on the roof again, Santana carrying a gym bag, Brittany carrying Lord Tubbington perched on one of the throw pillows from the couch. In the middle of the roof sat a blue box that Santana knew for certain hadn’t been there before. “That thing is space ship?” she asked.

“And a time machine,” Amy added.

“And the five… or six of us,” she corrected herself looking at Brittany’s cat, “Are going to fit in there?”

“You’ll see,” Brittany said.

The Doctor opened the door and all of them stood aside to let Santana go first. She walked into the box and like so many before her, her jaw fell open as she stopped dead in her tracks. The rest of them followed her in as she stammered, “It’s… it’s… it’s bigger… on the inside.”

“I love when they say that bit,” The Doctor said. “Now, would one of you show Lord Tubbington to one of the guest suites? He’ll need his rest and I need to show Brittany how to fly this new TARDIS since His Lordship won’t stand for our usual method of travel.” Amy wordlessly accepted the pillow bearing Lord Tubbington and then promptly handed him to Rory.

“So you’ll teach her how to fly the TARDIS but not me?” Amy asked.

“Necessity, Pond, and also, big difference, very important distinction between you and her,” he said racing around the control panel.

“Yeah? And what’s that, then?” She asked as he suddenly came to stand in front of her.

“You never asked,” he said. “Now give us a crank on that lever, Brittany, and we’ll be off.”

It took both hands for Brittany to pull the lever, but crank it she did and said, “Geronimo!”

“So that’s where I got that from,” The Doctor said as the TARDIS lurched and they were off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this. It's something that's kind of been knocking around in my head for a long time and I'm glad to have finally bring it to life. I've just somehow always thought that Brittany and The Doctor would get along really well.


End file.
